


Whot in tar-nation!?!

by Nezbitches



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Drugged Sex, Kinky, M/M, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezbitches/pseuds/Nezbitches
Summary: When Micky tries to get kinky with Mike at a party, Mike is having none of it. But what Mike doesn't know, is that Micky gave him something a little special earlier...





	Whot in tar-nation!?!

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: this is all fictional!!! I am not, or never will, imply that any of this has or ever will happen.  
> The Mike and Micky written in this fic are based off of the Mike and Micky of the show universe, thank you and good night! <3

Mike's eyes widened in shock as he suddenly felt Micky's hands slip around his waist,   
"Mick, what in the hell are you doin'?" Mike whispered in a harsh tone, they were in public after-all, seeing two men, hell, seeing two people get this affectionate in public was bad.

Micky bit his lip and started rubbing his hands up and down Mike's slim waist and around his tight ass. "C'mon, Mike, I'm just havin a bit of-" Micky suddenly snapped his hips forward and into the taller man's ass, "fun."

Mike grabbed onto the table infront of him, "Micky I swear to the good Lord if you don't stop it right fucking now, I mean for God's sake we're at a party!" He begged, trying not to make a scene.

"Aw gee, lighten up will ya', Nezzy-poo?" The curly haired brunette cooed, reaching a hand out to rub up onto Mike's now half-hard member.  
Mike jumped and his hands started to grip at the tablecloth, "first of all, don't ever fucking call me that, second of all, we can do this later, we're in a room full of strangers right now!"

Micky pouted and let go, "Well fine! Then you might not exactly like the drink I gave you earlier, cause I had everything all planned out for us..."  
Mike turned around, he had an extremely confused look on his face. "What in the hell are you talking abou-" and then he felt it. His entire body felt warm, his crotch was hot and erect, and he felt a warm tingling sensation in his ass.  
Micky smiled his cutesy smile and just asked Mike, "I guess you're only just now feeling it?"  
Mick stared at Mike, watching him cross his legs and bite his lip, "Oh Micky you're not doing what we talked about earlier, are you?" Mike asked as he gripped his hands into the tablecloth ever harder.

Micky deviously looked away, "Mmmaybe?"

Mike's face went red in embarrassment and he took Micky's hand, dragging him to the restrooms. "Excuse us we'll be back in a minute!" He said, trying to push people out of the way while trying to hide his erection, it was harder than it looked.

Mike rushed into a stall and locked the door, quickly unbuckling his belt in front of Micky.  
Micky laughed as he took off his own trousers, "I'm surprised you've been able to gain composure for so long!"  
Mike scoffed "Yeah well for only a few minutes after whatever you gave me kicked in."

"No I mean I'm surprised you can still form sentences."  
Micky was right on que, because what only seemed like a few seconds later, Mike had practically melted into his arms.  
Mike went from being able to keep himself up to trembling and breathing shakily into Micky's arms in just a few moments, it was almost shocking.  
"Micky please, please just take me..." he moaned, trying to undo the pants of the other man.

Micky laughed and sat the drooling man down on the seat, taking his pants off as quickly as possible while watching Mike take his own off in an erotic haze.

God it turned him on so much.

Mike's pants were around his ankles as Micky lifted him up and pressed him against the wall.  
"This okay, babe?"  
"God yes."  
"You're prepared, right?"  
"I've been all day. I was hoping we'd fuck before the party." Mike managed to say in his complete daze.  
Micky grinned and started to rub the tall Texan off, even this simple action that usually didn't earn him too much other than more comfort for when he was penetrating Mike, earned him small gasps and lip bites, Mike's toes curled up and his hands started trembling.  
"Please Micky, please just put it in." He begged, not wanting to cum before Micky got anything out of this.  
"Well this little thing is working wonders!" Micky joked, Mike wasn't usually this needy during sex, yes he moaned alot, but he never begged for cock like this, it was pretty hot.

Micky stopped rubbing but still had a firm grip on Mike's dick, slowly rubbing the head with his thumb and tracing the slit with his fingernail.  
Micky was as hard as ever, seeing his boyfriend completely melting like this, his moans were soft but his cock was hard.  
Micky finally started prodding at the entrance, tracing the hand that was on his cock up to his chest, tweezing and playing with Mike's Sensitive nipples.  
He earned oh so many sweet moans from Mike, still prodding his cock at Mike's entrance, Mike's own voice ripped him from his fantasy.  
"Hey, monkeyhead, I just want you to fuck me."  
Micky giggled and plunged his way in.   
Mike gasped loudly, "OH WOW!" He wrapped his legs around Micky's back, pulling him close enough for his cock to hammer into his prostate.  
"Whoops!"   
Mike arched his back and groaned loudly, god he hoped nobody would walk in now, "Oh fuck Micky! Oh oh fuck!" 

Micky tried to sush Mike, "Babe, I love it when you're loud but anyone could walk in here!"  
"Oh so now you're worried?" Mike questioned, trying to sound serious even though he was still racked with pleasure.  
Micky sighed, he didn't want to get in a fight with Mike again, especially when it was getting so good. "Alright, just...try and keep it down a bit?"  
He slowly pulled out of Mike, making Mike start to beg again, "Oounh!! No-no, please put it back in Mick!"  
Micky then abided by Mike's orders and almost violently thrusted himself back in, now going at a steady pace of thrusts, rapidly ramming against Mike's sweet spot.  
Mike wrapped his legs even tighter against Micky's back, moaning his sweet little heart out, drool coming out the sides of his mouth as he kept repeating his lover's name. "Oh Micky, please Micky, oh please make me cum!"

Micky had never heard Mike like this at all. He was almost in shock, of course he kept moving his hips, he was about to cum, too, but holy shit. Hearing Mike beg for his cock over and over again was so hot. Watching the other man's thick black hair bounce and become a mess with each thrust was too much, seeing his hazel eyes roll up to the sky almost as if his soul was being fucked out of him was the hottest thing ever. His plump pink lips red around the edges from biting so hard from trying to keep quiet, his crooked teeth grinding together through huffs of hot breath sent him.

Micky suddenly took his index and middle fingers and rammed them deep into Mike's throat, Mike's cock twitched, he let out loud chokes and gags as Micky dove his fingers in deeper, his legs squirming as he watched Micky with his mouth hanging open, the sight of Mike like this clearly sending him off the edge.  
He pulled his fingers out of mouth quickly, as Mike gasped for the air he desperately needed, Micky came, he let it all out inside of Mike, causing Mike's breath to hitch as he felt the other man's seed warm against his prostate.  
Mike then loudly exclaimed, "Oh Mick oh-! I'm gonna OOOOHH!" he came everywhere, Micky let go of him and he slid to the ground, twitching and still cumming, but now dry.

Micky then lifted him up, carrying him bridal style, but then soon realised, "Oh shit."  
Mike turned his head up to look at the other man, "What?"

"How the hell are we gonna clean up so fast?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please try and be nice lol, this is my first time ever submitting a fic to a site like This! And I'm also pretty shy lol.


End file.
